The Dark Tournament
by Triple creasent
Summary: It's a T/P , Pan is a 'Normal' teenager with a f*cked up family, when she suddenly meets a certain purple haired wonder her world is turned around for the better, but when 'he' else comes into her life it turns for the worst and she is dragged into the DT
1. Sucks for her

A/N: Hey people! This is my first T/P fic, and I think it's a bit different from the other ones out there. I live for reviews, so please send those, and I might put a lemon in later, but I gotta get enough reviews. Oh yah, Right now Pan's parents are not Gohan and Videl! So On with the show...uh..Reading thingy!  
  
Disclaimer: Me know own DBZ. people hoo actually hav moni own it. Trunks=18 Goten=17 Pan=16 Bra=16  
  
I love you I hate you I just cant live without you.  
  
Chappy 1 'Sucks for her!' Pan was awakened by the 'boom!Boom!' on the ceiling. She was jerked out of her peaceful dreams by this every morning while a mother who actually cared gently awakened her brother. She imediately got up and dressed in her normal pare of black jeans and baggy black shirt. As she walked into the kitchen she found her mother preparing a large breakfast of bacon, eggs, pancakes, and orange juice. "Theres some cereal in the pantry." Was her mothers daily greeting while her father ignored her completely while reading the paper, her mother and father rarely spoke to her, and when they did, it was as if they were speaking to an unwanted pet. Pan went to get the cereal, when she came out, her brother was sitting at the table wolfing down his breakfast while Pan's mother watched him proudly like he had just become president or something. When she sat down at her normal spot by at the counter on the otherside of the kitchen. Her brother noticed her now, "I need my laundry done and my room clean by four, I've got a date, and I'm planning on bringing her back here." Pan's father beamed at her brother from over his newspaper, and Pan's mother beamed proudly before answering, "Don't worry Kai dear, pan will do it after school." Once again pan cursed kami for making her a girl. She was always having to do her brothers work, her parents worshiped him like he was a god or something. Though she had learned early on not to voice these concerns. Flashback 7-year-old pan was cleaning her older brother's room once again when a mouse suddenly scurried out from beneath his bead, like any normal seven- year-old, Pan screamed. Her father immediately came up the stairs to see what was the matter. When he saw there was no immediate danger he had scolded Pan for being a stupid girl. "You damn pest, Your mother should have had an abortion like I wanted her to when we found out you were a girl. Why couldn't you be a boy like Kai and grow up to be a fighter! Now hurry up and finish this room!" He was about to leave when Pan yelled back at him, "Why do I have to clean Kai's room, He's a 9, he can do it himself" Suddenly her father flew at her like an enraged bull. He grabbed onto her shoulders and slammed her against the wall, leaving a dent. Pan dimly remembers thinking it odd that it didn't really hurt, just knocked the breath out of her. Her father's face was inches away from hers and was turning redder by the minute. "Don't you dare think you are even 'close' to being equal to Kai, you're a girl! The weaker species, always remember that, your place is at home doing house work!" Then to emphasize her weakness, he backhanded her. He dropped her unceremoniously to the floor and spit on her before walking out of the room. Pan tasted blood, and imediately knew that her she had a split lip. End of Flashback Pan caught her distorted reflection in her spoon, and absentmindedly touched her bottom lip where you could faintly tell that it had been split by the slight scar in the middle of it. Her mother suddenly smacked her upside the head, "quit day-dreaming and do these dishes!" Pan immediately got up and began collecting the numerous dishes, before putting them neatly into the dishwasher. She suddenly heard a bus rush by. She panicked before hurriedly grabbing her bag and heading out the door, she heard her family's laughter, as she ran down the street. She was able to catch the bus at the second stop, though it was on the other side of the neighborhood. As she took her normal seat at the front, she inwardly sighed. 'Finally. The first day of school." 


	2. OOOOH! the new guy

A/N: lava lamps are goooood! Helps give inspiration. So does my best friend Kimmy VanDuyn. Also me friend Shadow Cat.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer too frst chaper. And the others are actuwall peepel, so I can't own them! I breathe you I taste you I just cant live without you  
  
Chapter 2 'Ooh! The new guy'  
  
Pan arrived at school to be greeted by her friend Cristina who had long dark brown hair with blue tips, and seemed to always have a grin and a nasty thought. Without saying anything they walked into the school and dropped off their things at Cris's locker. As they walked down the hall together Pan suddenly ran into a brick wall. She fell on the ground with the wind knocked out of her. "Some body tell me who the hell put a brick wall in the middle of the hall?" She wheezed as she heard Chris laughing hysterically. Hands suddenly picked her up off the ground and set her on her feet. "Oh kami! I'm soo sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I was trying to find my class." Pan opened her eyes to stare into a pair of ice blue ones. The first thing that came to mind was 'oooooooh! Wow' But instead of speaking her thoughts she gave the guy a long look. He was about 6'2; broad shoulders narrow waste, pure muscle. With chiseled features and lavender hair that fell into his eyes. She then grinned brightly at him. "No prob, happens all the time. I'm always run into brick walls that disguise themselves as cute guys, my god are you wearing a steal shirt or something, you could really injure someone that way!" The hottie let out a laugh. "Well I gotta go find my class, see ya around!" with that he walked away. Chris rejoined Pan, "That boy has definitely gotta be jumped!" They both stared at the hottest guy they had ever seen walk away, his shoulders still shaking with laughter. "You got that right!" Pan found all her classes during the day. She finally got to her seventh hour, which was gym. She got dressed, saying hi to the numerous girls who were changing. Pan wasn't necessarily popular; she was just nice to every body. As she walked out of the changing room the site of all the guys laughing and horsing around greeted her. Some of them said hi as she walked by, heading for the head of the bleachers. She had been sitting there for about thirty seconds when she caught site of a familiar purple haired guy walking out of the boy's locker room. When he spotted her, he quickly came over, "Hey, I see I got to see you more than I thought I would be seeing you." He greeted. She once again admired how he looked, even in the dorky gym uniforms, he was still hot. "You really like the word 'see' don't you?" she said with a smile. Once again he laughed. "I guess so. By the way, the names Trunks, Trunks Briefs." Pan's jaw dropped, "you mean the president of Capsule Corp. 'The' Trunks Briefs?" She asked in amazement. Trunks laughed and rubbed his head, "Well the last time I checked, that was me." Suddenly The shock was wiped off Pan's face "Oh, well then my name is Pan Cho" (A/N: See I told you Son wouldn't be her last name until later, (don't worry there wont be many of these) Trunks let out another laugh at her change in attitude. His laughter was cut short as the gym teacher walked out, bearing a short whippy thingy. He smacked it in his hand as he walked by the lined up students. "I am your gym teacher, Mr. Fairbanks, you will call be sir at all times, and listen to everything I say." "Was he in the army, or is he just a wannabe?" Trunks whispered in her ear, making a shiver run down her spine. "Just a wannabe, but he likes to make every one think he was." She whispered back. Trunks chuckled quietly, as they all headed out to run the mile. Trunks and Pan finished well ahead of the rest of the class, and had several minutes to sit in the shade of the bleachers and relax. They sat in confortable silence before Pan suddenly broke it, " Hey I was wondering if you would like to go to coffee with me and Cristina tomorrow morning, we walk down to the local shop and take turns paying." Trunks looked at her for a second before answering, "Sure, that sounds great, I've never been much of a morning person, and caffeine has always been my best friend." "Ok, then we'll meet in the library tomorrow at the beginning of access." He smiled at her, "deal!" 


	3. Caffine goood, and Kai meets Trunks this...

A/N: finely anothr chapee, my brain is going numb, tho that is thee onlee time wen I can rite good, so on with the riting. My spelings great, aint it! I like to keep my spell checker in check. (I know, I'm a bad ass.)  
  
Disclaimer: NOOOO not the lawyer peoples, they will steal my money and eat my soul. Wait that's not true, because I have no money for them to steal. (The ones that arent that slow should get that one, though I don't know why such intelligent people are reading 'my' ficcy thingy.)  
  
I feel Like you don't want me around  
  
Chapter tres 'caffeine gooooood, and Kai meets Trunks (this has gotta be good!)  
  
Pan went home and imediately started collecting laundry and sorting it. Her stomach suddenly growled noisly. She had only had the cerial she had eaten for breakfast, and she felt like she was going to faint. Though she was extremely skinny, she seemed to eat more than anybody she had ever met, though she rarely got to eat as much as she wanted. She usually went over to Cris's house for dinner. After she had finished the laundry she rushed to clean Kai's room, once again it was trashed. He seemed to deliberately trash his room just to make more work for her. She hurriedly cleaned his room, finding his dirty magazines and condoms, used and unused, and putting them in his dresser drawer. After a half hour of cleaning she went back downstairs to grab Kai's clothes and put them away, her parents were for once gone for the day. They said her uncle had gotten sick and was going to die soon, so they had to go and make sure they were in the will. She checked the clock and saw that she had half an hour until Kai got home with his date. She went to the fridge and made a giant sandwich, her parents would thing that Kai had come home and had a snack. She finished the sandwich within ten minutes, then went up to her room to do her homework, she definitely didn't want to be around when her brother got home. The next morning she was awakened by the phone instead of her mothers stomps. She hurriedly got up and answered it, "hello" "Hey is this Pan?" "Yah who's this?" "Hey Pan this is Trunks." "Oh hey Trunks, how did you get my number." "It was in the school directory." "Oh, I didn't even know they had one of those." "Hah! Well hey I was wondering if you wanted a ride to school this morning?" "I would love it, if its not too much trouble for you?" "It would be my pleaser." "Ok, then pick me up in half an hour, I take it you have my address too." "Yup. See you in half an hour." With that Pan hung up and went to get a shower, As she got out of the shower she grabbed a brush and started to brush out her long raven hair. She then ran to her closet and pulled out a pair of bright orange baggy jeans and a bright pink tank top. She looked at her limited amount of clothes, and sighed, she would have to go shopping with her next pay check, she 'hated' shopping. She went downstairs to eat a hurried bowl of cerial before loading the dishes in the dishwasher. She heard the bus go by, and instinctively reached for her bag, before remembering that she had a ride. She went back to her room to grab a bracelet that she had been given for her birthday from Cris, the went back down stairs. "You missed the buss, and don't even think I'm going to give you a ride." Her father glared at her. "Don't worry, I've got a ride." She replied. She didn't even bother telling them that the president of the largest Corporation in the world was giving her a ride. She ran out the front door as she heard a horn honk and saw Trunks getting out of a silver porche. He opened the passenger side door for her. He smiled when he saw what she was wearing, "So are you trying to blind the student population today." She laughed, and saw that he was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a black tight fitting shirt. "Are you trying to make every girl in school fall in love with you." He laughed and drove off. Trunks and Pan met Cris at the library, and proceded to walk to the coffee shop. When they got there, Trunks insisted on buying them breakfast at a diner next door, they agreed, and when he said they could have as much as they wanted, Pan took advantage. She ordered almost everything on the menu, Trunks stared at her shocked, before shocking he more by ordering just as much, if not more. It took twenty minutes for the food to be prepared since it was for the president of CC. Trunks and Pan finished their food before Cris finished her increasingly smaller breakfast. Pan decided to strike up some conversation, "so Trunks, is it true that your dad tries to kill any reporter that steps foot on your property when they don't have permission?" Trunks let out another laugh, "fortunately yes, Or else we would never get any privacy." Pan lauged, Bulma Briefs husband chasing after a blond woman with a microphone, and a camera man. Suddenly she looked up at the sound of the door opening, she saw Kai walk in with two of his cronies. When he spotted her, he snarled at her. Before walking over. "Well, well well. If it isnt the dog. What are you doing here." Pan flinched and began stacking the numerous plates. Trunks imediately felt defensive, "Excuse me, will you please leave." He said this in an icy tone. Kai looked at him, "This is none of your buisness rich boy." He looked at Pan, "I need to talk to you alone,Now." Pan flinched, before excusing herself from her friends and fallowing Kai into the back alley. As soon as they were out of site Kai hit pan as hard as he could in the stomach, making her let out a little cry of pain and crumpled to the ground. "You didn't vacume my room yesterday, Sarah stepped on a needle and had to go home. I'm guessing you'll get worse from father as soon as you get home." Kai suddenly heard somebody cough behind him and turned to see a fist coming at him. He was thrown ten feet before landing in a heep. Pan felt strong hands grip her shoulders and looked up to see Trunks staring at her with concerned eyes. "are you okay?" He asked her. She grinned at him for reasurence, "Don't worry, it doesn't hurt that bad, just kinda gives you a shock." Trunks gave her a warm smile before putting an arm around her and heading back to the resturant. "So do you want to come over to my house after school and hang out?" He asked. She smiled, she was going to get beat anyways, she might as well enjoy getting into more trouble. "Sure, that would be great.  
  
A/N:BWAHAHAHA! Pan's rebellion is starting to kick in. Its gonna get good real soon. 


	4. Look mommy! I actually grew some balls f...

A/N: I dedicate this to my lava lamp and all my friends at Golden Highschool. Once again, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! And if you ask me to read your story, I promise to read it, since you read mine. And thank you to all the people that did review. I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again, I'm not crazy. Yet. He he * starts to cackle evilly* (by the way, is evilly an actual word?)  
  
chapter 4 Hey look mommy! I actually grew some balls!!!(finally!)  
  
After school Pan went out to the back parking lot to find Trunks being ambushed by the group of blonds of the school. Pan liked most of them, they were great entertainment when you were bored, but she didn't really respect them. They were like a flock of sheep, doing whatever their sheaperd told them to do. Their sheperd was a tall barbie doll looking girl named Renne, she had on a white callered shirt under a baby blue sweater, with hip hugger jeans, her whole out fit screamed money. Renne was trying desperately to flirt with Trunks, and the look he had on his face made Pan start grinning from ear to ear. Trunks was clearly panicking. When he saw her walking towards them a flash of relief crossed his face. He broke away from Renne and headed towards Pan. "Hey are you ready to go?" he asked with a look of pleading/panic.Pan laughed, before waving to the girls standing by Trunks car. They waved back before catching the glare that Pan was receiving from Renne. Which made Pan laugh even more. She quickly climbed into the car and buckle her seat belt. Trunks was about to do the same when Renne suddenly latched onto his arm, he just stared at her in shock. Renne smiled suductively at him before Taking a piece of paper out of her purse and writing her number on it. She put it into his hand and whispered into his ear "call me". looking at Pan the whole time. Pan just grinned even wider. Trunks smiled nervously before scratching the back of his head, "sure." He hurredly got into the car pulling out with a screech of tires. Pan started laughing hysterically. "A bit in a hurry to get out of there are we!" Pan said as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. Trunks grinned at her before shuddering. And throwing the paper with Renne's phone number out the window. As Trunks and Pan drove down the street in companionable silence Pan stared out the window at all the shops and buildings. They passed by the ice cream shop where she and Cris worked together, then next door to that was the gym where she'd taken lessons since she was 14 and had first gotten a job.  
  
Flashback At 15 Pan was sparring with her instructor, and would win him half the time, she had started lessons, just to keep herself distracted, and it quickly grew into a passion. Her teacher was shocked at how well she was doing after only a year in lessons, he kept trying to encourage her to enter the numerous turnaments, but she had always declined, fearing her families rage if they had found out. She suddenly was hit with a wave of nausea and collapsed to the ground, groning in pain. Her teacher rushed over to her, once again thankful that she had private lessons. He quickly checked her over to see if some kind of injury had caused her sudden burst of pain. What he saw made his eyes bulge in shock. From the small of Pan's back protruded a long black tail. As suddenly as it had begun, Pan got up from the ground looking a bit dazed. When she saw what he was looking out, she let out a scream. She suddenly moved it expirementally. And when it obediently wrapped around her waist, she just stared in shock. After her tail had grown, Pans power and skill had increased almost double, so she dicided to keep it, and since then always wore baggy pants, or baggy shirts. End of Flashback  
  
Pan grinned at the thought, she would have her revenge one day, she just had to be patient and wait for that day to come. She caught site of the large White dome shaped building several minutes before the reached the front entrance. Pan stared around in wonder as they parked in front of the main building. Trunks got out and opened up her door for her. He chuckled at her shocked expression. Trunks led her into the front door that seemed to be the living room. There were leather couches and chairs scattered about the room. A door way looked to lead into a large kitchen. The shock slowly wore off, and was replaced by wonder. Trunks led her through the kitchen to an elevator that let to the rooms that you could see above. Trunks led her to a door and opened it to reveal a large king sized bed a dresser, with an assortment of pictures, and a trophy that said First place of the junior division at the world tournament. She walked around the room, looking at the different people in each picture. After thouroly looking at all the pictures, she flopped down on his couch and looked at him upside down. He laughed then laid down on his bed and propped himself up on one elbow. They both stayed like that and talked about family, friends, and funny stories that had happened to them. They were both laughing when a blue haired girl in a red dress burst into the room, "Trunks have you seen my red braclet mom got me for my birthday, I cant find it anywhere." She said in a slightly whiny voice. When she caught site of Pan she raised an acusing eyebrow at Trunks. Pan gave her a smile. She rolled off the couch and shook the girls hand, "Hey, I'm Pan, you must be Trunks' sister Bra?" Bra smiled in return. "So what are you doing hanging out with my dork of a brother, you've got so much more potential than that." She said this with a mocking grin thrown at her brother. Pan laughed, catching on, "He is a bit pathetic isn't he, I guess I just felt bad for him." Bra and Pan both laughed as Trunks started chasing them around the room. They ran to Bra's room and locked the door still laughing.  
  
Bra and Pan tortured Trunks for the next half-hour. Before Trunks got a phone call. Bra and Pan sat on her bed and talked about random things, Bra said that she was going to a private school, because her father didn't want her hanging out with guys, though she did anyways. Finally Trunks called up to them that it was time for dinner, Pan looked out the window and noticed that it was starting to get dark. She decided that it was about time to be heading home, but when she made to leave, she was stopped by Bulma Briefs herself. "Of course you cant leave yet, you must stay for dinner. I insist." How was she supposed to refuse that offer? So as she sat down at the table, she saw that Bulma's husband was sitting next to Bulma herself, he was staring at her strangely. She looked at her food for the rest of the meal. After they had all eaten their fill, Vegeta got up and left, and Bulma said she had said she had some work to do in the lab, and Bra said that she had to go call her friend from school. So Trunks and Pan were the only ones left. Trunks started to gather up the dishes from the table, and Pan soon fallowed suite. Trunks broke the silence as Pan sat on the counter and watched him work. "I now forbid that you and Bra hang out, she's a bad influence on you." He said this with a smile while he put the dishes in the dishwasher. He suddenly gave her a wry grin, "are you going to help me?" She gave him and innocent grin, "nope, was I supposed to?" He just laughed while grabbing a cup of water and throwing it on. Pan gasped in shock, before laughing and pushing her hair out of her eyes. "I'm gonna get you back when you least expect it, just remember that." Suddenly Trunks was in front of her. The smile was off his face, his eyes held a fire that Pan had never seen in them before. Their faces were just inches away, and she could feel his breath lightly tickling her cheak. "Should I be?" he whispered huskily, sending a shiver down her spine. Pan's heart started beating fast. Whith out wating for an answer Trunks closed the space between them, and their lips met in a searing kiss. Pan eyes were wide with shock, but they slowly drifted closed as she gave into the kiss. Trunks pulled Pan closer, while deepening the kiss. Pan wrapped her legs around his waste, while he moved his hand up and down her back. She suddenly felt his hand slip under her shirt, his tongue flicked against hers, sending a shock through her nerves. A moan escaped her as his hand brushed against her breast, and she felt an answering hardness through his pants as he pulled her closer still. Suddenly they were both dragged to awareness by the loud ringing of the phone. They sprang apart like children who are caught doing something they're not supposed to. Trunks grabbed the phone while Pan stratend her clothes and put her hair into a quick pony tail. She quickly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She was about to sit down on one of the many sofas when someone suddenly grabbed her tail. She immediately colapsed and cried out in pain. Trunks heard and immediately came into the room. Then a look of confusion crossed his face as he saw Vegeta pulling what seemed to be Pans tail. Vegeta let go of Pan's tail. "Well at least we know what happened to Kakkorott's brats brat." And with that he turned to leave. But Pan had other ideas, She rushed at Vegeta, getting in a solid hit before she was caught from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see Trunks holding her back. "What the hell are you doing! Let me go!" she screamed at him. "If I let you go, you'll just get yourself killed." He hissed into her ear. She looked at Vegeta who was just staring at her in something that resembled shock. Then to her and Trunks shock, he smirked. "She's a true Sayin, you will meet me tomarrow at four o'clock exactly, so you can get proper training." Then he walked out of the room. 


	5. Questions

Hey people! I just wanted to update you on some stuff about this fic, and don't worry, I wont be stopping it anytime soon. I want to get your opinions about three different things,  
  
Should I have Mirai Trunks in this fic. Who should Pan be with MT, or T Should I put a lemon in?  
  
Well that's it, tell me what you think. P.S. I'm grounded from writing at home, so after the sixth chapter updates might be a little slow, because I have to do it all on the schools computer. I've gotten grounded from writing, Reading, and the Library. Is that normal@_@ 


	6. Busted! But worth it!

A/N: Hey, Syblings suck. That's all I've got to say.  
  
Disclaimer: Ah hell! On with the fic already.  
  
Chapter 6 Busted! But worth it!  
  
I'm a bitch I'm a lover I'm a child I'm a mother  
  
The next day as Pan was walking down the hall, she passed by the group of blondes who were standing in the middle of the hall chattering like a flock of birds in a tree. She suddenly heard Trunks name, and she automatically started walking slower to here what they had to say, "So did Trunks ever call you Renne?" One of the freshmen girls was looking at Renne with an air of worship, "Of course. He's as good as mine." At hearing this Pan couldn't help but start laughing, remembering the look of shock and disgust, then Trunks throwing her number out the window. Renne noticed her when she had laughed. "find something funny?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Pan just grinned at her. "Actually, I do." You could almost see the tension passing between the two. "I know for a fact that Trunks Briefs didn't call you." Anger flashed in Renne's eyes before she looked at her flock with mock simpethy, "She's just jealous that Trunks wants me instead of her." Pan laughed even louder at that before turning her back on them and walking away. "Nobody would ever want you, not even your own family." Pan stopped in her tracks. She kept telling herself that it shouldn't bother her, but the way Renne had said it, like she pitied her. And one thing Pan couldn't stand. Was pity. She slowly turned around with a promise of a slow and painful death sparking in her eyes. By this time, the kids passing in the hall had stopped to watch what Pan would do. Fear flashed in Renne's eyes before she replaced it with mocking sympathy. "what are you going to do Pan? Sue me?" Pan smirked, a smirk that would make Vegeta proud. "I'm not going to sue you, I'm just going to kick your ass." Rennes eyes widened in fear at the iciness of Pan's words, but before she could react Pan walked up to her calmly and punched her in the nose. Pan had held back a lot of her strength, knowing that she would likely kill her if she hit her full force, but Renne still went flying ten feet, before she came to a skidding halt at none other than the principles feet.  
  
A/N: he he, tell me if you like or not, but try to be nice, I'm actually a very sensetive person. Goten: *snorts* you werent very sensetive when you tried to stab me with a pencil. Bra: correction. She did stab you with a pencil. Me: I told you I felt like stabbing something, you just happened to be the closest one to me. rubs back of head nervously Goten: I didn't think you were serious! Bra: well at least you learned a lesson. Goten: and whats that?" Bra: never sit by her in science. Me: and always take me seriously when it comes to senseless violence. Goten: You at least got one thing right. 


	7. FREE THE LAPTOP!

Disclaimer: If sparks are coming out of the wires that connect to my light, should I try to change the bulb?  
  
A/N: I actually have stabbed the guy that sat next to me with a pencil, actually I've done it several times. He was being annoying on a day that I felt particulary violent, his fault, not mine.  
  
I dedicate this chappy to my best friend Kimmy, and Ashley, who is a true blonde. But not a sheep.  
  
Chapter 7 Eye candy and an ass beating. (this is gonna be good.)  
  
Pan was led into Mr. Murphy's office, where she sat down on a rather ugly orange chair. Mr. Murphy looked at Pan a moment before speaking. "Ms. Cho, I'm very dissapointed in you. You are the last person that I would think of to start a fight." Pan looked at him squarely, "She diserved it." Mr. Murphy shook his head sadly, "It doesn't matter if she deserved it or not, you shouldn't have done it. Since this is your first offense, I'll let you off, but just this once. "we'll have to call your parents, and you'll have to go home for today. And you'll have detention for a week starting tomarrow." Pan nodded. But as Mr.Murphy picked up his phone to call her parents she stopped him. "I'm not living at my parents house, I'm staying with some friends." Mr.Murphy raised an eyebrow. "And why would you be staying with some friends, and not your family?" Pan shrugged, "I got kicked out." Mr.Murphy's eyebrows rose even higher, before nodding in exceptence. "Who are these friends your staying with?" Pan hesitated for a split second, she didn't want to cause Bulma any more trouble than she already was. "Umm, I'm staying with the Briefs sir." Mr.Murphy's eyebrows dissapeared into his graying come over, before coming togeather in a frown. "Ms. Cho, I'm serious, We need a name and number so they can come and pick you up." Pan looked at him in her defense. "I'm not lying, ask Trunks, he'll tell you all you need to know." Mr.Murphy's expression didn't waver. "Alright Ms.Cho, I will ask him." And with that he picked up his office phone and pressed the button that connected to the secretary and asked her to send Trunks Brief to his office. In a couple of minutes there was a nock on the door, before, Trunks came in. When he caught sight of Pan he smiled before giving her a look that meant, "what happened". Mr. Murphy was quickly made aware that Pan was telling the truth, Before making a call to Bulma. By the time Bulma arrived in her metalic blue Mustang convertible, the lunch bell had just wrung. Everyone stared in shock as Pan Cho, the girl that had just given the most popular girl in school a bloody nose get in with Bulma Briefs, the President of Capsule Corp. And if that wasn't enough, kissed Trunks Brief, The son of Bulma Brief, goodbye. Lets just say, shock is an understatement.  
  
Bulma's first question when they got on the road was what she had done. When Pan told her what had happened, Bulma started laughing , "Jeese Pan, I wish I could've been there, I always hated girls like that when I was in school." When Pan arrived at Capsule Corp, she was immediately greeted by Vegeta, who had a smug smirk. "So I here you kicked one of those weaklings asses." Pan looked at him. "She was a bitch, she deserved it, but she was pitifully easy." Vegetas smirk grew bolder. "Since you are here earlier than four, your training will start now. Pan nodded before looking down at her clothes, the baggy black pants and her tank top was nothing she could train in. As if reading her thoughts, Vegeta through a black spandex suit at her then turned and headed towards a larghe round room. Pan went up to her room and changed hurriedly. She was surprised to find that there was a small hole where her tail could fit through and wrap easily around her waist. The outfit had built in white boots, and gloves. She tied her hair back in a quick ponytail.  
  
AHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!THATS THE END OF THE PRE WRITTEN PART. My mom took away my laptop, so I wont be updating a lot, because I have to write it on the schools computer. But mabey if I get enough reviews telling my mom to let me have my laptop back Mabey she'll give it up? Very unlikely, but there might be a chance. SEND THOSE REVIEWS AND FREE THE LAPTOP!!!!! 


	8. THE LAPTOP HAS BEEN FREED!

A.N; first off. THE LAPTOP HAS BEEN FREED!! It must have been all the great reviews that I got tell my evil mother to free the laptop. (or me cleaning the whole damn house.) Either way, IT'S BEEN FREED!!!. This chapter was supposed to be part of the last chapter, but as you all know I got my laptop taken away, so I couldn't post it, but now I've got it again It's up up and away we go!  
  
Disclaimer: If your legs turning black should you go to the doctor?  
  
Chapter? Beats the hell outta me.*_^  
  
Vegeta first taught her how to control what he called a ki. He taught her how to sense others ki's and how to hide hers. He then taught her the basics of how to fly, though she learned how to fly in less than thirty seconds when he dropped her from a hundred feet up. She didn't have much choice. Vegeta then began sparring with her. Pan had thought that she was pretty good, but compared to Vegeta, she was nothing. He would be in one place, then dissapear then reapear in a place across the room. By the time Dinner came around, Pan was exhausted, and looked like she had been beaten by an angry mob for several hours, except five times worse. Vegeta took off towards the kitche immediately while Pan went into the bathroom and washed off all the blood with a hot bath. She had been relaxing in the tub for a while when she suddenly heard the door open, she peeked up over the rim of the huge bath tub to see Trunks washing his face, she watched as Trunks took off his shirt. Pans eyebrows dissapeared into her hair as she saw his finely tuned abs and chest. 'wow' was the only comprehensible thing she could think. When he took off his pants and stood there in his boxers, Pan couldn't stop a small giggle from excaping her mouth. Trunks boxers were pink with purple hearts all over them. Trunks immediately looked up. He opened the curtain to see pan taking a bubble bath. She grinned when he saw her. His face turned bright red, "Uh sorry, wasn't paying attention, I'll leave so you can finish your bath. Pan's grin got even bigger. "don't worry, I was about to get out anyways." Trunks left the bathroom as Pan got up and wrapped a towel around her. She stepped out of the bathroom to be pulled into a warm embrace. She looked up to see Trunks smiling down at her. She giggled. He leaned down and kissed her warmly. The kiss deepened, and Pan snaked her hands around his neck. The towel fell forgotten to the floor. Trunks was still in his boxers. Pan felt herself be picked up and gently carried to the bed. Trunks laid her down while still kissing her. Pan moaned into Trunks mouth as she felt his hands moving up and down her sides gently. With that Trunks hands moved to softly caress Pans breast, causing another moan to errupt from within her. Pans hands also started moving. She rubbed his rock hard chest, before her hands moved lower to his wash board abbs. She smiled in victory when he groaned as her hands moved lower still, she purposefully moved her hands so she was almost touching the bulge that was evident through his boxers, moving them to his back instead. Trunks hands moved away from Pans breasts to go to her stomach as he broke the kiss and began kissing her neck and jaw. Trunks hands were slowly going lower, when pleasure wracked him, when Pan found his sensetive tail spot. A loud groan excaped his throat as she continued rubbing it, slowly going faster. Pan grinned at the reaction she had gotten. Then while Trunks was off guard she flipped him over onto his back. She kissed him passionately, before going down to his neck, planting light fleeting kisses across his chest and abdomen. She gently slid Trunks boxers off, gaining a light groan from him as he was released. Pan smiled evilly to herself as she lightly blew on his hardness. Pan grinned when Trunks let out almost a pleading moan. Pan felt Trunks start to tremble, She lightly ran her finger up the length of him and smiled when he gave a shuddering moan. She then leaned closer still and tasted the tip of him. Trunks almost cried out as Pan tasted him yet again. Suddenly there was a loud rumbling, and Pan suddenly jumped up and grinned at him, "I don't know about you, but I'm hungry." And with that she collected her towel from the floor and wrapped it around her before walking out of the room, her tail waving happily behind her. Trunks groweled in frustration, before getting up with a light chuckle.  
  
A/N: Well theres the lime, if you can even call it that. There will be much more later on, WARNING! It might not be with Trunks. He he I'm evil. And I know it. 


	9. Chris has returned!

A/N: I'm back, I trying to write as many chapters as I can in one day, so I can update sooner, instead of making you guys wait until I write a new one. Also, IF you go to Golden highschool, in colorado, and you are in here, and you don't want to be, just e-mail me, and I'll see what I can do. Unless it's Chris, then in that case, screw you your stuck in here. If you don't like it just smack me. Oh and people. If you got a fic that you want me to read, excpecially if its not getting any reviews tell me, and I'll read it, and review. Now On with the fic, I only have two more hours till I have to go play at a basket ball game. (I'm in marching band, so I have to go.) Also read my storie ONE SCREWED UP FAERY TALE. It's highly entertaining Disclaimer: Music gooooood. Chapter: Ummm. 9 I think. Chris has returned  
  
It had been a week since Pan had been suspended, and she was with Vegeta in the gravity room to spar, she was getting her ass beat pretty bad, but she could already feel the change in her fighting, instead of waiting for her opponent to attack her, she had found with Vegeta you had to attack him, and keep attacking, because if he even got one punch in you were dead. Which he did quite often. Pan picked her self off the floor yet again and wiped away the blood that was running down her chin. She and Vegeta had only been sparring for about four hours, and she was being beaten to a bloody pulp, while Vegeta smirked at her from where he was hovering just above her, he didn't have a scratch on him. She groweled at him and dropped back into fighting stance. Vegeta smirked and did the same. Vegeta suddenly groweled and turned off the gravity to the room. Pan watched as he walked out the door the door. Suddenly she caught a familiar voice yelling. Her eyes widend as she realized who was yelling. She flew out of the building to see Chris and Pans other friend Juliet Jee standing at the gates of CC. Chris was yelling something at Juliet as Juliet was trying to get away from Vegeta who was slowly but surly making his way towards them. Pan ran up to the gates. "Hey. What are you guys doing here?" she asked as her friends stared at her in shock. Chris was the first one to snap out of it. "*Us* doing her, what the hell are you doing here, you look like been beaten the whole time you've been here, we've got to get you out of here!" With that she immediately started an attempt to climb the large gate. Juliet quickly pulled her down as she stared at Vegeta, who had come to stand beside her. Pan could tell he was angry that these useless life forms had interrupted their sparring. Pan could almost see his mind deciding whether to kill them or not. "Veggie-chan? Could you please let me have the rest of the day off, and let my friends in, without killing them, I promise I'll make it up to you tomarrow." Vegeta glared at her before 'Keh' ing and walking towards the house arms folded. Pan took this for his consent and diald in the security code to open the gates. Even after the gates were opened Chris and Juliet stood there, there mouths hanging open, and there eyes were starting to glaze, Juliet's eyes finally started to focus, and she got out "you just called the Vegeta of capsule corp Veggie-chan?" Pan rubbed the back of her head nervously before giving off a laugh, "Uh, yah. I've kinda gotten into the habit." Chris finally snapped out of her shock and glared at Pan with her hands on her hips. "You have got some serious explaining to do!" looking vary much like a certain Ox-kings daughter.  
  
A/n: Okay, it's only 10pm, but I'm tired as hell, because I havent been able to sleep lately, and sadly not because of the reasons that all the dirty minds out there are thinking, because I wouldn't be complaing if that were it. The real reason is plain and simple, My house is inhabited by pixies. And I'm not joking, they make it there own little game to torture me. So here it goes. Disclaimer:The pixies are little bastards, but I cant help but love em. Chapter: 10: The Sons And now it ends(for now) because I'm going to bed, so till tomarrow. Love ya all, and don't forget to review! And answer my questions!!! 1.MT, or no MT 2.Lemon? 3. Who should die? 4.who should pan sleep with. Trunks or ?, either way, I'm leaning towards ?. Trunks will have plenty of time later, but here or in other world. He he. A.N: Hey I'm back, it's now 10:30am. So I've had a nice sleep, and my mom doesn't know I'm up yet so there shouldn't be any interruptions.  
  
I feel the dream in me expire.  
  
After explaining what had happened in the last weak, of course leaving out the part that she was a Sayin, Pan hurriedly introduced them to Bulma, who invited them to stay the night. Juliet with her almond shaped eyes and jet black hair, looked quite commical when she tried to find some excuse why she couldn't stay. Chris immediately excepted the offer, giving Bulma a gracious smile. Juliet ended up staying also, but only for the night. Pan sat soaking in the shower, washing off all the blood and sweat she had acquired during her sparring match with Vegeta. She got out when she heard Bulma calling for her. She quickly got dressed in some black sweats and a white T-shirt. She tied a yellow bandana in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. As she walked down the stairs she heard the familiar voices of Trunks, Bulma, Chris, and Juliet. She suddensly caught a voice that through her off guard. "So wheres this Pan girl that Trunks cant stop talking about?" Flashback Gohan reached down to get a look at his new daughter who appeared fast asleep, he had tears in his eyes. "Hey Panny. I wish you could hear me. But just know that Me and your mother love you with all our hearts." Then with this he broke into sobs as the doctor came and took her away. Gohan suddenly let out a horrific scream "Why does every one I love have to die!?" while without his knoledge Pan was given to a couple that were married and already had one son, but had just recently lost there new daughter. Leaving an unmarried Videl and Gohan with the belief that their daughter had died. End A/N: cliffy!!! Ha I know I'm evil. The plot-will not always be this peaceful, some major twists are coming up. So be prepared. 


	10. It begins

he. A.N: Hey I'm back, it's now 10:30am. So I've had a nice sleep, and my mom doesn't know I'm up yet so there shouldn't be any interruptions.  
  
I feel the dream in me expire.  
  
After explaining what had happened in the last weak, of course leaving out the part that she was a Sayin, Pan hurriedly introduced them to Bulma, who invited them to stay the night. Juliet with her almond shaped eyes and jet black hair, looked quite commical when she tried to find some excuse why she couldn't stay. Chris immediately excepted the offer, giving Bulma a gracious smile. Juliet ended up staying also, but only for the night. Pan sat soaking in the shower, washing off all the blood and sweat she had acquired during her sparring match with Vegeta. She got out when she heard Bulma calling for her. She quickly got dressed in some black sweats and a white T-shirt. She tied a yellow bandana in her hair to keep it out of her eyes. As she walked down the stairs she heard the familiar voices of Trunks, Bulma, Chris, and Juliet. She suddensly caught a voice that through her off guard. "So wheres this Pan girl that Trunks cant stop talking about?" Flashback Gohan reached down to get a look at his new daughter who appeared fast asleep, he had tears in his eyes. "Hey Panny. I wish you could hear me. But just know that Me and your mother love you with all our hearts." Then with this he broke into sobs as the doctor came and took her away. Gohan suddenly let out a horrific scream "Why does every one I love have to die!?" while without his knoledge Pan was given to a couple that were married and already had one son, but had just recently lost there new daughter. Leaving an unmarried Videl and Gohan with the belief that their daughter had died. End A/N: cliffy!!! Ha I know I'm evil. The plot-will not always be this peaceful, some major twists are coming up. So be prepared.  
  
A/n: hey people here we go. Disclaimer: Do you think I could but DBZ if I told them I would pay them back? Chapter: uHHH. Which chappy am I on again, because I don't feel like scrolling up. Hereitage  
  
Pan stood there in shock as she came down stairs and looked upon the faces of the people that she impossibly remembered from her first hours of life. All conversation stopped as Pan, Gohan, and Videl stared at each other. Gohan looked over at Bulma, hope shining in his eyes. Bulma smiled and nodded. Gohan turned back to look at Pan, before sweeping her into a large bear hug, with Videl still standing by in shock. "My Pan, you're alive. I cant believe it. I've missed so much of your life." Gohan whispered in Pan's ear. Pan felt her eyes starting to fill with tears, and she felt a smile slip across her face. "Father." Pan spent the weakend with Gohan and Videl, she got to meet her grand parents, and her uncle Goten, who entertained her to no end. Vegeta did not forget her promise that she had made though, she was surprised when her father joined them, and actually made Vegeta put up a fight, Pan ended up sitting aside and measuring each ones techniques. Gohan's fighting was more strait forward and brute strength, while Vegeta on the other hand fought dirtier, and with battle strategy and finess, by the end of the weak she had adopted a mixture of Vegeta and her fathers teckniques and could now hold her own in the daily sparring matches. So the weekend went by happily. And Pan's suspension was almost up, she started school again on Monday. When Monday finally rolled around, Pan woke up in a panic, she had forgotten to set her alarm clock. She flew out of bed, and within ten minutes was dressed and heading out the door, she had grabbed a flowing red silk shirt with billowing sleaves, and a pair of matching black slacks. She stopped in the kitchen and inhaled a quick breakfast, witch consisted of about four stacks of pancakes, gave her father and mother a kiss goodbye, then ran out the door and into the sky. When Pan arrived at school, she cursed as she saw Mr. Murphy walking down the hall towards her. "Well, Well, Well. If it isnt Ms.Cho. If I'm not mistaken, today is your first day back from your suspension, and your already late. Tsk.tsk. You used to be such a good student, I wonder what happened." With that he turned and walked into his office to torture a boy that seemed to be about her age. She flipped Off Mr.Murphys back, causing the boys eyes to widen then a grin replaced the surprise. Pan gave him a tight smile before heading to her first class. Pan had to admit that day was 'not' Pan's day. She got kicked out of her first three classes, the final one she had walked out on her own volition, knowing it was going to happen any way, though she had slammed her fist into the ground, causing a large crack to appear in the floor. Pan breathed a sigh of relief as The lunch bell finally rang. She headed towards the library to surf the net, when she caught a familiar voice on the air. "Leave him ALONE!" Pan frowned in confusion, that voice, and that ki both belonged to Bra, why the hell was bra at Golden Highschool? Pan fallowed Bra's ki to a large group of students, they were all crowding around two people in the middle, Pan recognized on of the guys in the middle to be the same one she had seen in Mr. Murphy's office that morning, the other was Kai. She cursed as she saw Kai shove the kid ruffly, though Kai was a pretty good fighter for a human, Pan had a feeling that he was nothing compared to the guy he was so easily pushing around. She heard Bra scream for Kai to stop again, this time Pan spotted her, her face a mixture of anger and hurt pride. "Shut up you stupid bitch!" Kai answered with laugh as he hit the boy yet again. Pan finally decided to step in, "You know. You shouldn't call people stupid. Excpecially when their gpa almost triples your own." Kai looked up at the sound of my voice, "Well, if it aint my lil' sis. Why don't you go and mind your own buisness." He sneered at her. Pan smirked, looking incredibly like Vegeta, "Who says this aint my buisness. Big'bro" she said the last statement as an insult. Kai glowered at her, he suddenly looked around as if trying to find some one, "Your little boyfriend aint here to help you this time, so you better just fuck off if you don't want to get hurt." Pan's smirk turned deadly, "Like you could." She said in a low and deadly voice. Kai's face began to turn red in anger as the crowd moved away from Pan, widening the circle. Kai grinned evilly before popping his knuckles, "Well, you asked for it." The then charged at her, fist raised. Pan was amazed at how slow he was, she was used to fighting Vegeta, who moved so fast you couldn't see him, now fighting a mere human seemed like fighting a snail. She dodged his attack easily, dissapearing, then reapearing behind him. Kai stumbled, before turning around to glare at her, "so you've gotten trickier, but I still can beat the hell out of you, you little whelp." Pan decided to get this over with, she felt the principle coming towards them. She quickly punched him in the nose as hard as she could, yet still breaking his nose with a sickening crunch, and making him fly several feet. Pan calmly walked over to stand over him, She spit on his still form, "looks like this 'whelp' just thouroly kicked your dumb ass." She then walked away calmly, causing people to move away from her. She spotted the guy that Kai had been picking on, he was leaning against the wall of the building, Pan examined him, he had a good build, dusty brown hair, and deep green eyes, he grinned at her revealing pearly white teeth. Pan walked up to him, "you could have easily beat him, yet you didn't even try. Why?" The boy just shrugged, "nice to meet you too Pan, by the way my names Rhain." Pan just glared at him. He shrugged "figures, just like Vegeta. To answer your question, he needed to be humiliated, but not by me, that was your job." Pan nodded in understanding. As she was walking away, he stopped her abruptly, he gave her a floppy disk. "Show up." He then dissapeared. Pan looked confusedly at the disk, before she saw Bra running towards her, they both embraced like sisters. Pan figured out that Bra had finally convinced Vegeta to let her go to public school, so now she would be going to school with Pan and Trunks. A/N: That lemon should be up soon, I just havent gotten around to writing it. The fic is now getting into the reason the title is what it is. And I've decided that I will probably have MT get together with Chris or Juliet, you tell me which one. There will be two lemons in this fic, one will definitely be with Trunks, but the other probably wont, If you can figure out whos going to be in the other lemon, I'll send you both before I post them, so you'll get an extra treat. And if no one gets it right, I'll be evil and wont post for two weeks!! So you better get it right. 


	11. Silence LEMON!

Disclaimer: Medication gooood!  
  
Chapter 11: The Dark Tournament. (Lemon)  
  
When Pan got to CC, that day after school, she immediately headed for the GR. She needed to get all this pent up anger and confusion out of her system, before it ripped her apart. She put the gravity on 550, and grunted with effort, she had never trained in this high of gravity before. She slowly did her rounds of punches and kicks, till she was able to move with more ease, then she took to the air. She gently eased her body into the routine of this amount of pressure, after the first hour, she was able to faze in and out while doing her routine of punches and kicks. She yelled as she flew into the city. The gravity had abruptly turned off. She rubbed the bump that was quickly forming on her head, and looked down at who had come in. Trunks was standing in the door way, looking at her in a strange way. Pan raised an eyebrow at him. Giving him the hint that he either come in or leave. Trunks walked into the room and closed the door, the gravity immediately returned to 550, but Trunks was ready for it. He slightly raised his ki to acomidate the excess pressure. Pan was confused now. Suddenly Trunks pulled his shirt over his head, and leaped into the air, coming level with her. "Are we going to spar or not?" Pan staired at him in confusion for a second, before she shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Lunging at Trunks, the spar began. Pan and Trunks sparred for 8 hours before they finally were dragged out, not from exhaustion, but by their stomachs. The both headed into the now empty kitchen, it was 11:00pm, and Vegeta had already come down and ate his 10:00pm snack. Pan and Trunks worked in silence as they both made huge amounts of food. After nearly half an hour of non stop eating, they both leaned back in content, hands on stomachs. Pan began to clean up, when she suddenly felt warm breath on the back of her neck. She turned around to see Trunks passion filled eyes staring down at her, and she knew her eyes held the same passion and longing. He brought his mouth down on hers in a bruising kiss, his tounge shot into her willing mouth to rub against her own. Pan was dimly aware of them moving up the stairs towards Trunks bedroom. She was tearing at Trunk's shirt restlessly, as he did the same to hers. Pan felt the cold wood of Trunks door on her back, and suddenly a warning ticked off in her head, Something was wrong with this, She broke the kiss, and gently pushed Trunks away, "No. We cant do this, somethings not right." Trunks passion drunk eyes stared at Pan pleadingly. Pan could almost feel her soul calling to him. The lust was maddening, but she felt like she was supposed to do something, like she had forgotten something. Trunks hand reached out and gently brushed her arm, that was all it took, and suddenly Pan found herself in Trunks embrace once again, this time she pushed open the door, while Turnks shut it with his foot. They both shed their clothes rapidly as the made their way to the large bed. Pan felt Trunks hand on her breast and moaned into his mouth, In return, she reached behind him, and gently rubbed his tail spot, He bit down on her lip, and moaned in what seemed like frustration and passion in one. They both fell onto the bed, and Trunks started kissing her neck tenderly. Pan gave a small moan of pleasure, and closed her eyes, Pan had had her eyes closed only a moment when they shot open as a wave of molten pleasure washed over her, causing something in her to wind up, Trunks was lightly rubbing her tail, every so often, he would use his other hand to rub his thumb across her nipple. Pan dug her nails into Trunks back as she bit her lip to keep herself from screaming in pleasure. Pan felt Trunks mouth gradually going lower, when he got to her moistness, pan grabbed a pillow to stifle the scream that came out. Trunks tongue slowly ran up and down the folds, before he used his fingers to spread them apart, he licked every where except the one place that she was dying for him to taste. When he did, Pan felt the orgasm wash over her, like a tsunami, she felt stars flash before her eyes as she arched her back. Trunks licked up every drop, dipping his tongue into her opening as far as it would go, causing Pan to pant. Pan brought Trunks face back up to her own, to meet him with a seering kiss. She suddenly rolled over, causing her to be on top, while Trunks was on bottom. She started to rub herself against Trunks hard member, causing him to groan. She began kissing his neck, leaving a path of red marks. Pand kissed his chest, swirling her tongue around first one nipple then the next, She went lower still, when she got to just above his pubic hair, she stopped going lower, and spent excessive detail on his naval. Trunks groand in frustration as he put both hands on either side of her head and pushed her down. Pan's tongue flicked across the tip of Trunks before she licked it from base to tip agonizingly slow. Trunks was now panting heavily. Pan finally took it all into her mouth, deep throating it. Trunks cried out as Pan began bobbing up and down. Pan could feel her own orgasm coming on as she heard Trunks grunts and crys. Pan went up on her knees and slowly Trunks entered her, when he got to her barrier, she impaled herself on him, causing a loud groan to escape both their lips. Pan leaned down to kiss Trunks passionately. Then Trunks suddenly rolled them over again, so now he was on top. He began to slowly thrust in and out, slowly gaining speed and penetration. They both felt themselves reach a mind shattering climax, Pan must have momentarily passed out, because the next thing she knew Trunks had colapsed beside her and had pulled her into his sweaty embrace. She felt his breath on he ear as he whispered, "I love you." Pan smiled contentedly as exhaustion overtook her. A/N: there, finally, that was my first one ever, so tell me what you think, and what I can change, it is now 1:04am, and I have to get up early, so for now I will say goodnight! 


	12. What the hell is the dark Tournament?

Disclaimer: I AM QUEEN OF SQUIRRELS! WIFE OF LAMA! AND BRINGER OF YOURZES DOOOOOM!! Check out My insanity Plea, It's great entertainment!  
  
Chapter:? What the hell is the Dark Tournament?  
  
Back off I'll take you on Headstrong I'll take on anyone I know that you are wrong Headstrong, I'm headstrong  
  
Pan walked through the courtyard of the school, something was coming, she didn't know what it was, but something was coming, she could feel it in the air around her. The only question was when. The leaves swirled around her feet, the world seemed to spin around her, before her senses became sharp, everthing seemed to be moving in slow motion, She heard the scuffle of a squirrel in a near by tree, but at the same time she heard the faint 'sound' of energy being prepared for attack. She waited for the attack, that she knew would be coming from behind, she judged the strength, It was a piercing beam, unstopable. She felt the beam coming at her, she turned around, and could see the beam racing at her at incredible speed, yet it seemed to be going in slow motion, Pan gently raised her arm, and caught the beam calmly, she heard a gasp from her attacker, in the back of her mind Pan knew she had done the impossible, yet it felt as natural as speaking, or moving. She held the glowing red orb in front of her, she studied it as she cocked her head to the side, she rotated it, studing. She heard a movement come from her attacker, she looked up and was met by a pair of emerald eyes, they held mystery, and a hidden passion, yet no fear. Pan closed her fist, causing her hair and body to crackle with energy, as she absorbed the beam. Rhain made no move to attack, he just smiled at her with a secrecy, that taunted her. He approached her slowly, "You are truly remarkable, You will be queen." And with that he dissapeared, and with his dissapearence, the trance that had come over her also vanished. Yet pan knew exactly what had happened, She had become super sayin. A/N: Hey, I decided that I would put a little twist into the story, though I don't think you peoples are going to like me for it. Nobody has guessed who the next pairing will be, though I will give you a clue, Rhain/? OOOOOOOh I'm evil. And if you don't like the way Pan became a super sayin, then write a new chapter for it, and send it to me, and if it's good, I replace this one with it. And if anyone would like to write a lemon, between any of the charecters, please send it to me, and I'll be glad to post it, I would be honored to have it in my fic. 


	13. AHHHH I'm ssssoooooo sorrry

A/N: Crap! I'm sooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner, it's just that my grandomother came to visit, and she thinks I'm the devil, litterally. And I got caught up in a really good series called Sweep, and I recommend them to everyone, it's been a long time since I havent been able to put a book down, but I just cant stop reading the whole series. As another point to add onto my grandma, She thinks I'm a lesbian, nothing against lesbians, but I like guys 'way' too much to be a lesbian. Yah, my friend Robin decided that me and her should get married, and she would become 'Lama, the arch angel of Death', while I became, 'Queen of Squirrels, wife of Lama, and bringer of youzes DOOM!' yah, it's a long storie, that happened on a boring day. But if you want to hear it, e-mail me, and I'll be happy to e- mail you the details. Well enough of my chatter, here it goes.  
  
Chapter 13: It's coming.  
  
Trunks was ecstatic when he discovered that Pan had become a Super Sayin, Gohan and Goten both locked her in a bear hug that almost broke her back, while Vegeta looked on with something that looked suspiciously like pride in his eyes. But as the days wore on, Pan could sense something drawing nearer, It didn't seem to effect any of the others, but Pan felt a sense of foreboding settle on her, she was often found training at the early hours of the morning before school, and she even startled Vegeta with the power that was building inside of her. Chris and Juliet also noticed the changes in their friend, The sense of playfullness and mischief were gone from her eyes, in their stead was determination, and a pride that rivaled Friezas. Yet as the days wore on even Bulma began to feel the differences in the town and in the air itself, Like a tidal wave about to break, yet barely holding back. Then it broke. Rhain cuaght up to Pan as she was walking towards her third block. She felt him slip a piece of paper into her hand before he sped past her. Pan looked around her to make sure no one was looking, then she unfolded the piece of notebook paper.  
  
18536Wst59thDr. 10:00pm. Be ready for a fight.  
  
That was it, nothing else. Pan closed her fist and shoved the paper into her pocket before hurrying to her class. A/N: I know it's a really short chappy, but I have to get to bed, because I have competitions tomarrow, so I'll post again probably on Thursday. Thanks people for putting up with me. 


	14. Rhain

A/N: 3/12/03 hey ppl, so I'm back. Finally. Aww stop your whining, I'm supposed to be doing my english homework right now, but instead I'm updating. Never mind, I'm actually not, I'll finish writing whenever I feel like it. A/N: 3/19/03 HOLY HELL! There is four feet of snow outside my window as I'm writing this, It's been snowing non-stop for two days now, and theirs a hell of alotta snow! I had to walk five miles today just to get milk, because we cant get our car outta the driveway. Nobody can, most of the stores are closed because people cant get to work, my brother got stranded at his work, and had to stay with a friend, it's amazingly fun, me and my friend jumped off of my roof into a pile of snow, and my roof is like 30ft high, but the snow was like ten feet deep. Well enough of my blabbering, because I'm such a slacker, and I don't really deserve you ppl as fans.I'll update in about an hour cause I'm gonna go jump off the roof again. WEEE!!!! Sry, I know I'm a slacker. Oh yah, I'm thinking of letting someone else finish this fic,but I'm not yet certain, I would like to know what you ppl think, and if any author wants to take it over just e-mail me. Disclaimer:Did you know jumping off a roof into six inches of snow hurts just as bad as jumping onto concrete. Chapter 14 : Nothing to lose. Pan landed in front of a small mini-mart, the parking lot was completely empty, except for a stray shopping cart under a flickering street lamp. She checker her watch witch read 9:58pm, she raised an eyebrow as she floated up and took a seat atop a street lamp as she waited for Rhain to show up. Pan watched her watch turn to 10:00pm and as if on cue Rhain stepped from behind the mini-mart, Rhain seemed unimpressed as Pan jumped from her perch. She crossed her arms over her chest and smirked at him. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks with a white wife-beater. His hair was once again, ruffled yet it looked like he meant for it to be that way, just as Trunks always looked, His blue eyes pierced hers as she watched him warily. He had told her to come dressed for a fight, she had decided on a pair of neon orage baggy pants with a neon green tanktop. She litterally glowed. She had meant to try to annoy him with how she was so noticable, but her cheeks burned with heat as his eyes slowly roamed over her body suggestively. He grinned at her smugly witch only caused her glare to harden, while waiting for him to explain. His eyebrow raised in amusement at her impatience, letting a small smile spread across his features. "My my, arent you the impatient one?" Pan almost groweled at him before she could stop herself, "What do you want?" she asked in a clipped voice. Rhain suddenly got serious, "I have a proposition for you," he paused as if waiting to see her reaction before going on, "every 10 years an underground tournament is held in complete secrecy, fighters from around the universe come to compete in this tournament, to win the tournament means the tital as sovereign of an elite band of planets that have been used in the past to wipe out whole galaxies, the habitants of the planet are a race that has long been since lost, to rule these planets could bring ultimate power, yet great responsibility, you would be the Queen of the people, their for you could reward or abuse them as you seem fit." Then without warning he suddenly attacked. Pan was caught off guard and was thrown into one of the near by lamp posts causing it to colapse with a groan. Pan slowly stood to her feet, her eyes flashing, "cheap trick. Something I expect from a child." Rhain grinned ferally, "I've always been a child at heart." Pan suddenly attacked , a well aimed punch in his lower gut causing him to double over, then a knee to the nose had Rhain spluttering through a broken nose, and the breath knocked out of him. "Damn you hit hard." He mumbled as he pulled off his shirt to staunch the blood flow. Pan couldn't help as her eyes widend slightly at Rhains body, Gorgeose was puttingi it lightly, if she hadnt known better, she would say he had as good of body as Trunks. Rhains perfectly tanned chest and abs would have put any model and body builder to shame. Any other girl would be drooling right now, and Pan was having a hard time contolling herself. Pan suddenly became aware of a large ball of fire flying towards her. On instinc she dropped to the grownd on her back feeling the ball of energy barely miss her. After it had passed Pan sat up rubbing her singed nose. Rhain charged at her , causing her to go into defense immediately. Pan caught a kick in her stomach before being flipped into a forced handspring. Her hand reached out to grab Rhain's ankle before he could kick her in the head, while at the same instant energy raced through her fingertips to attack Rhains leg. He yelped in pain as he grabbed her own ankle pulling her up sharply to face him. Before both of the knew it each one had a hold on the others throat, and a ki ball in each face. They both realised their situation at the same time, before both of them closed their fists and let go of one another. Both were breathing hard as they leaned against the mini-mart side by side. Neither spoke until their breathing slowed, "Well, you can certainly hold your own." Pan gave a mirthless laugh at Rhains attempt at humor, "You can fight dirty, but I can always fight dirtier." Rhain laughed at her all too true statement. Pan turned so that she was facing Rhain , she didn't say anything, just studied him. The moonlight reflected of his hair making it look like a haylo of light. His cereulean eyes staring at the moon as if searching for something. Suddenly she was once again staring into those bottomless pools. She could feel his breath lightly on her cheek, as he drew closer. Suddenly his lips were on hers, and a shock went through her body. Without thinking she found herself kissing him back. She felt his hand slip something in her back pocket. She shivered as his hand slowely traveled back up her side. He slowly broke the kiss, before his lips lightly flicked against her ear lobe as he whispered, "You have two days time." Then he was gone leaving a baffled Pan remembering those all to familiar lips. A/N: YAY! I actually wrote another chappy yay me. I finally got around to it. But, I probably wont be able to post this until Monday, and probably not even then if this snow doesn't let up. Why did this have to happen on my spring break! 


	15. DENDE'S GONNA DIE!

Yeah, so this is like what? Chapter ummm..who gives a damn. A/N:yeah, so I'm like realllly bored, and I'm sorry but I have major writers block and as you can see I got my laptop back and yeah so I'm depressed and bored and I really don't want to write right now but I kinda havta since you ppl have taken all this time to actually read this damn story, and it pretty much sucks, and I need advice on where the hell this is going to go, right now I'm really in the mood to piss you all off and make it a completely sad ending or have it turn into a not so pan and trunks fic, and kill off Trunks, because he's not very appealing to me, and I really don't like where this is going but I think it's just the mood I'm in right now, and like noone is reviewing, my other fics and I'm really depressed and like yeah, you ppl should cheer me up, and you all should see the movie Bend it like Behkam, it's like the best movie in the world and it's major fluff, so all you fluffitears will love it, and yeah so this is getting really long and I'm in a pissy mood, and well yeah, I need some help ppl. This chappy is going to be a nice reaction chappy, like what would happen if this and this found out that this and this did this and this and like yeah.ummmm..THE SQUIRRELS ARE STALKING ME!!!!!!!!and my wifes mean to me.*tear* make it better!?  
  
Pan spent the night staring at her ceiling and counting all the little glowy and the darky stars. She had snuck in the back window masking her energy to make sure Trunks didn't catch her,but did that work?noooooo, because Dende is a little bastard that deserves to die a very slow and painful death, so Pan had to make up some bogus lie to explain her wherabouts which if Trunks believed her then she would have to break it to Vegeta that his sone was denser than her grandfather. And somehow She didn't think he would take it that well, yeah, so back to the subject, Dende really deserved to die, the confrontation took ten minutes, and half of that was filled by a terribly akward silence that terrifed her, so she had finally resolved to kill or at least maim the little evil bugger that calls himself the gardian of Earth. Her mood didn't improve the next day either, if anything it got worse, she was thrown out of all her classes by lunch and told the couselor to fuck off, sheee was real happy. She ended up sitting in the office reading Johnny the Homicidal Maniac while the stupid ladies at the desks pretended to do whatever they do for work. She was rudely pulled out of the world of senseless killing by the fire alarm going off. And the stupid ladies looking up stupidly and stating that 'hey that's the fire drill.' No shit sherlock. Pan walked down the hall to the football field while all the while not once looking up from her lovely book of philosophy and gore. She sat down on the grass frowning as water from the sprinklers soaked the bottom of her pants. She easily tuned out the bustle of hundreds of teenagers mulling around her.suddenly everyone but her was knocked flat when the school suddenly exploded. She slowly marked her page before looking up to see the cocky little shit responsible for it, he had long blond hair, with a bright blue and green superman suit on. The students around her stared at the guy that was aparently flying, in complete silence, until Pan rudely broke it, "DUDE! YOU JUST BLEW UP MY SCHOOL!FUCK MAN! IF YOU WANTED TO FIGHT ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!MY HOMEWORK WAS IN THERE!" The 'evil' dude just stared at her for a second before smirking and shooting a bright green ki beam at her. She brushed it away easily and heard the gasp of her fellow students fallowed by the dull thumps of fainting barbie wannabees. Pans attacker was staring at her wide eyed, his mouth kept opening and closing making him resemble a monkey chewing extra-chewy gumb. Pan rolled her eyes as he prepared to fire another shot at her, "don't even bother, you couldn't beat me even if you tried, and I'm definitely in the mood to kill something right now, so if ya wanna die the bring it on." She said this with a raised eyebrow and a look of boredom controlling her features. The not-so-evil- evil dude. Took off as fast as his power could carry him. Pan suddenly became aware of the thousand shocked faces staring at her in shock. It was completely silent except for the laughter coming from Trunks, Juliet and Chris. Who all came forward clutching their sides and tears leaking out of their eyes. "Oh my god!ha ha! Did you see his face ha ha! It was price less! Ha ha hee hee!" Pan stuck her tongue out at them before mumbling, "Excuse me a moment, but I've got to go pay god a visit and beat the living hell outta him!" and with that she shot into the sky towards the lookout. Trunks watched her leave, chuckling, "Dende, you better start running, or we're gonna need to look for a new gaurdian." Pan arrived at the lookout to see Dende grinning sheepeshly, "ummm..ahhh.It wasn't me?" Pan glared at him, " I hope your toes get gnawed off by a munchkin named Tim, and you have five minutes to start running or else there wont be anything for him to gnaw on." Dende's eyes widened as he took off towards where he had last seen Mr. Popo. "AHHHHH!!!SAVE MEEE! I HAVE A PHYSCO SAYIN FEMALE AFTER ME! YOU CANT LET GOD DIE!!! COME ON I NEED THOSE TO WALK! SHUT UP PICCILO THIS ISNT FUNNY SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!! YOU TOLD ME TO DO IT!!!" this was fallowed by an outraged answer from Piccilo "DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS, WITHOUT ME WE CANT WISH ANYONE BACK TO LIFE, I'M MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOU!" who was in turn answered by Dende "JUST SHUT UP AND SAVE MEE!!!" they were both silenced by Pan "FUNNY!!!!FUNNY!!!I'LL SHOW YOU FUNNY WHEN YOUR WALKING WITHOUT A BIG TOE YOU STUPID PICKLES!!!!  
  
A/N: he he he!! Fun fun. Yeah, that was kinda a humor chappy for yas ppl out their, and in your reviews if you would so kindly as to say where ya from, I would highly apreciate it, I wanna see if anyone outta the country like my fic, that woul,d be really cool. Ok then, by by! 


End file.
